


[高糖]Lure

by uraumaim930027



Series: 高糖 [1]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊高橋一生x佐藤健，R慎。＊神木隆之介&佐藤健戀人設定，砂糖出軌（？）浮氣（？）。





	[高糖]Lure

**Author's Note:**

> 上次自我滿足的小肉段的後續（？）把它補齊。

高橋一生喜歡讓朋友到家作客，這點佐藤健是知道的。  
他也是其中一個被邀請的人，但不只是在高橋家作客喝酒聊天，他們之間還發生了更多的事。  
超越朋友的界線，佐藤早在獨自踏入對方家門時就知道會變成這樣。  
高橋沒有強迫他，他卻主動答應了。真是奇怪。

當時他在高橋家洗完澡擦乾身體後，只圍了一條浴巾就踏出浴室，溽溼的髮貼在頰邊，已經洗過澡的高橋拿吹風機給他，在一旁看著他吹頭髮。這讓他想起自己的戀人神木隆之介也是用此般熾熱的眼神看他的。

長他八歲的高橋向他靠近，明明什麼也沒做，佐藤卻覺得自己心裡有什麼被挑起，如羽毛般搔癢著他體內的芯，一點一點剝開他的防備。

成熟男人的性感。佐藤努力找了個詞形容對方超乎辭語的氣質。

「健さん等等就要回去了嗎？」

「⋯⋯不。」

那個夜晚他就此跨越禁忌的一線，縱使他知道這是不道德的。

#

「哈啊、嗚⋯⋯嗯、嗚嗯⋯⋯」他沒想過高橋一生會帶給他如此強烈、幾乎要潰堤般的快感，他溺水般緊緊抱著眼前唯一的浮木，任由對方擺佈。

從未體驗過這樣近乎失神的愉悅，佐藤健甚至有些害怕，害怕此般未知而深不見底的肉慾，害怕要被弄壞。即使能夠想像大他八歲的高橋閱歷肯定比他豐富，肉身之軀接收的刺激卻是光想像無法獲得的。

「健。」

高橋低喚他的名字，慢下抽插的動作，卻又是另一種快感，另一種折磨，佐藤能感受到自己的內壁是如何被撐開，深核是如何被頂到，而抽出時穴口又是如何吸著高橋的下身不肯讓他離開。

「啊⋯⋯嗯哈⋯⋯た⋯⋯さん⋯⋯」

每一次都被頂到最深，自己的性器被擼動又中斷，不斷被愛撫又不讓解放，他感覺自己高潮了一次又一次，卻始終沒有射出，第一次佐藤健覺得自己在床上什麼都無法掌控，也什麼都不想掌控。

「真可愛。」他撫過佐藤較他稚嫩的臉龐和汗溼的髮梢，舌尖探入那張發出斷續呻吟的嘴，將對方的大腿抬高，肉體碰撞時的聲音在高橋一生樸素的房間迴響，佐藤心想自己就要陷入這柔軟的雙人床中。

床單淡淡的香味和高橋身上的一樣，也許就是那誘惑的氣味使他掉進高橋的圈套無法逃脫。

 

#

「醒了？」

緩緩睜開眼，佐藤健挪動自己酸疼的腰，伸長手搆到床頭閃著通知的手機，高橋坐在床邊看他露出罪惡的表情回著訊息。

「他很想你喔，打了好幾通電話。」

「你看到了？」按著螢幕的手指頓了下，隨即像什麼也沒發生般繼續回覆那封簡訊。

「抱歉。」他從後摟住佐藤，吻上對方的後頸，「我會保密的。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

「那麼再借點時間給我行嗎？」佐藤感覺高橋的呼吸掠過他肩膀，停在他耳畔，「讓我好好滿足你——」

「別留下痕跡。」

「知道了。」

#

那就是大人的餘裕吧。

當高橋一生瞥見他手機上來自神木的簡訊時，沒有追問他們之間的關係，那樣的餘裕令人憎恨。高橋早就知道他跟神木正在交往中也說不定，即使知道仍抱了他，高橋究竟在想什麼，佐藤也不知道。  
是出自喜歡還是純粹想要玩玩？

無論前者後者，答應高橋邀約之舉都讓佐藤覺得自己就是共犯。

他曾經記得很清楚戀人在自己身上留下痕跡的深刻，如今卻被高橋帶給他的快感覆蓋。他不是不喜歡神木隆之介了，只是高橋帶他領略自己未曾探索過的地帶，歸根究底較年長的對方閱歷更深，穩重溫柔中彷彿要將他疼愛至壞掉的粗暴，深深沁入他的身心。

他們都是情慾的罪人。

佐藤健還記得神木去年跟高橋共演電影時培養出亦師亦友的情誼至今仍持續著，他們也曾三個人聚餐過，誰都沒有想過他們之間會發展成微妙的三角關係。三分之二是他與神木的戀人關係，三分之二是最近他與高橋禁斷的往來，三分之二是神木與高橋兩人的友情。

「要怎麼樣才能像高橋さん一樣充滿男性成熟魅力呢？」

「哈哈⋯⋯神木さん只要做自己就很有魅力了啊。」

想起那兩個人的對話，佐藤忽覺得諷刺。

他會選擇跟神木在一起是因為對方的熱烈追求，加上自己對對方也有好感，他知道神木隆之介會對他絕對誠實與忠誠，這段安定的感情關係使他滿意，工作時間關係他們都給彼此很大的自由空間。他當然喜歡神木隆之介了。

高橋一生不一樣，一直以來佐藤覺得自己是個在感情中喜好征服與追求目標的人，難以捉摸的高橋引起他的注意，然而高橋隱藏在溫柔外表之下，被壓抑的侵略性於他面前釋放，佐藤頭一次嘗到了被征服的滋味。

肉體上的出軌？這是不倫或浮氣嗎？

他跟高橋只有肉體上的關係？佐藤說不清楚，他也沒有推掉高橋第一次之後接續而來的邀請。

#

「你看起來很累。」

「新戲開拍前的鍛鍊。」

「我幫你按摩一下吧。」

「⋯⋯我想先洗澡。」

高橋一生默默遞給佐藤一條浴巾，佐藤總覺得對方臉上始終帶著無辜卻又性感的微笑。好像在暗示他什麼，卻又不主動說破，等待他自己受不了而出擊。

停下。別再想了。停下。

立刻將自己關進浴室，脫掉所有衣服，鏡子裡裸著身體的他凝視自己緊實的肌理，手掌自下腹往胸口撫摸，他想起高橋是怎麼揉弄他的敏感帶，不由自主地起了雞皮疙瘩。

停下——別再想了——

佐藤健深呼吸，冷水會讓訓練中的身體緊繃無法放鬆，溫熱的洗澡水沖過他的髮間，他仰起頭，滾燙的水滴打在臉頰上。

情慾的斷片和熱騰的蒸氣使他升溫。水流好似高橋一生纏綿的吻，溫柔而情色地滑過他皮膚，沁入他肉身。

他意識到了什麼，接著把自己洗得更加乾淨。

#

半哄半騙下來到床上，佐藤圍著的浴巾也不知何時被扯掉，高橋就只是坐在床邊，要他好好放鬆。

「眼睛閉上。」被施了咒語一般，佐藤趴在床上側過頭，照對方的話做，他背面全裸地面對高橋，即使知道對方只是要幫他按摩痠痛的肌肉，接下來會發生什麼昭然若揭。

他感覺對方爬上床，跨坐在他的身上，手掌摸向他的腰間輕輕按壓，「這裡痠嗎？」

酸疼感一瞬間炸開，經過好幾天的訓練，雖然有好好放鬆也有專業人士按摩肌肉，但那些都跟高橋一生不同，對方意外厚實的手掌與恰到好處的力道都令他舒服地癱軟在床上。

「嗯⋯⋯」忍不住輕嘆出聲，腰際被揉捏按壓，舒服得隱隱發熱，佐藤本身敏感又怕癢，深層的紓壓與淺層的搔癢夾雜成微妙的慾望。

「很緊呢。肌肉。」

聽見一些打開蓋子擠出東西的聲音，按摩油的香氣四溢，冰涼的液體滴在他背上，剛開始按摩油還冰冰涼涼的，隨即因為體溫而變暖變熱。

高橋那雙手從腰側轉移到腰椎尾端，興許是大量困難的動作訓練，脊椎尾一帶確實特別痠，佐藤一手偷偷抓著床單，明明對方要他放鬆，身體卻沒辦法受到刺激而不作反應，「嘶⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

「抱歉，我小力一點。」

「不、嗯啊、剛剛那樣很舒服⋯⋯」

「這樣？」

「嗯——」

在高橋一生眼裡，佐藤健彷彿從炸毛的貓到被順毛的大貓咪，慵懶地癱在床上接受主人的上下其手。這就是所謂的「擼貓」嗎？他在佐藤看不到的地方竊笑對方有多可愛，一時間又動了邪念。

佐藤差點忘記自己處於一件衣服都沒穿的狀態，直到高橋按摩他的那雙手開始擴大按壓的範圍，他才因為癢而被拉回清醒的世界，否則他都要不小心睡著了。

那雙手從腰際向上，先按了按普通人都會因壓力大積勞成疾的肩膀，吃痛地皺起眉頭，按完以後放鬆許多，但接著佐藤感受到高橋一生的手掌下滑，扣著他的腰側，沾了點按摩油後推開，以拇指按壓穴道，先是脊椎尾，再繼續向下，按在臀部兩側中心處。

「哈啊、」

「怎麼了？」

「痛、啊、癢⋯⋯」

「是痛還是癢？」他的拇指沒有停下按摩的動作，其他沾滿按摩油的靈活手指卻描繪佐藤的臀形一般搔弄著沒有太多嫩肉緊實的雙臀，染上油光的屁股在房間燈光照射下，顯得格外情色，彷彿正為了別的目的而塗滿潤滑油。

佐藤健把臉埋進床單裡，他甚至感覺高橋的手指隱約撩過他的臀縫，來回揉弄他的臀肉，指尖偶爾戳刺著穴口，高橋一生替他按摩時不時洩漏的喘聲，一切都越來越不對勁，他的下腹因為對方過於熟捻的誘惑而升起一股熱潮。

他感覺自己已經半勃了——「哈啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯癢、」

高橋貼近他耳邊，手指從他雙腿間摸進雙臀間，溫柔純潔的低語與說出口的情色內容成為極大的反差——「是這裡癢嗎？」

「不是、」不敢抬頭看對方，佐藤握住高橋的手，自暴自棄地深呼吸，「還要再⋯⋯裡面一點。」


End file.
